


Go Home Again

by jenni3penny



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni3penny/pseuds/jenni3penny
Summary: I'm trying to ramble-write myself out of a little bout of writer's block. So there isn't much plot to this, just Word-Vomit-Soup. "So when he starts in on her at near eleven at night (and she's exhausted) she starts to believe that the biggest mistake in their relationship(s) was never her sleeping with Brian so much as it was Charlie convincing her to come back when Will wasn't ready to even look at her again."





	Go Home Again

They've only been engaged for nine days and she's only technically lived with him for three.

And in those three days they've already had two fights and only made up by way of sex once.

So when he starts in on her at near eleven at night (and she's exhausted) she starts to believe that the biggest mistake in their relationship(s) was never her sleeping with Brian so much as it was Charlie convincing her to come back when Will wasn't ready to even look at her again.

They've been engaged just over a week, lived together (again) less than one, and more than a slim margin of her consciousness is wishing she'd just never set foot back in Manhattan. God, she should have just gone to London... Hadn't that been her mother's very first suggestion? And didn't she generally listen to her mother before anyone else in the world?

“I'm too tired to do this, Will. I don't have the emotional fortitude to fight with you tonight.”

She's exhausted, just physically spent and emotionally bankrupt and she really has nothing left these days.

_Empty_ is the most apropos two syllable synonym for her name and _Genoa_ is the albatross she wears strung about her neck and she's been stooping lower with the weight of it and if she doesn't have him to help pull her back up... Oh, and he'd been so wonderful throughout the election, right from the first disastrous rehearsal and onward to his proposal. He'd been so supportive, so calm and composed. He was sexy when he was serene and professional and... well, she thought him just as sexy when he was a complete mess of emotions too. Still... He'd been perfect. Perfect Companion Will, the very one she hadn't seen in years. And now he's just... Stubborn Jackass Will.

“I'm not...Listen... _Mac_.”

She realizes as he speaks from across the room... he's not being stubborn or a jackass. Neither, actually.

He's just as tired as she is, really. He looks just as tired, as upset, as terrified.

He looks like he can't manage to hold the both of them up anymore.

“I'm pushing, aren't I?” She knows she is – well, and it's what she's good at - and with him especially. She pushes him to be better, to go farther, to grab up Truth and make it a fucking badge, no matter how ugly. She pushes him for everything (s)he's worth and together they can move goddamn mountains.

“You know what we're both really good at?”

She laughs darkly, let's it trip past her lips with a bitterness to the taste. “Over-reacting?”

His head dips in slight agreement but then it shakes just minutely, it's barely visible. “Self sabotage.”

He's right. She's right too but in regards to the moment...

_Jesus Christ_ , they just can't live like this - “I'm worried you don't _actually_ want me here. That you'll change your - ”

“I'm terrified you won't _actually_ stay,” he admits in rapid fire interruption and, God, it's something she never imagined he'd share with her aloud. “I meant everything I said, hon. We're not going backwards this time.”

 

*** 

 

They've only been engaged a little over a week and she's only lived with him again for a few days but, fuck, he's known this woman for all the important years of his life, the only ones that have truly mattered to him. Up until now, at least.

He knows how long it takes her to fall asleep before she sighs long into dreaming and clutches closer in her sleep.

He knows the sound of her feet on the bathroom floor in the morning, quiet and shushing and she tries not to wake him but as soon as she leaves his bed he knows she's gone.

He knows the mewed little noise she makes low in her throat when a pet is in danger in a movie or on TV.

And she doesn't dog-ear books so much as just leave them flipped over and open to the last page she left off on.

But she does read everything twice as fast as he does and, fuck, that drives him nuts.

Her fingertips curl up into her palms and dig crescents when she's angry, when she's scared, when she's in pain or pleasure. Oh, _God,_ pleasure is _so_ fucking sexy on her.

She moans to the sound of his name and the metered measure of his heartbeat and there's just not a fucking thing he can do about that (not that he'd want to change it). It's just always been, that rhythm of theirs.

There's a tell-tale shiver that starts in her hips when she's nearly about to come.

He knows this woman, his fiancée... He knows that when they fight now... These days?

These days when she shares a home, a bed, with him?

These nights when she brushes her nose against his and tells him, “ _It's all right, Billy. Come for me now_.”

These nights when she's nearly his wife, his almost always, and she wipes sweaty hair back from his forehead so gently?

These nights he's learning to trust beyond trust and he's starting to believe...

**Correction** : He Believes. _Will_ Believe. _Must_ Believe.

She's not going anywhere. She's home, his home, at home and together.

This is _their_ home (not the place but the feel of her once again beside him).

They're not going backwards this time; they're just going home.


End file.
